Forever Yours
by stevieLUVSAlex
Summary: It has been six months since Elliot had put in his papers. Six months since he and Olivia had spoken. Neither of them having been dealing well without each other. So, when Kathy walks into the precinct, Olivia has a mix of emotions. What does she want?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N1: I decided it was time to write a "what happens after Elliot leaves SVU" FF… so, this is my first one. Forgive me if I'm a little rusty. I don't watch ALL the new ones, so if I have missed a sentence about Elliot being gone or was even mentioned in passing… PLEASE, tell me. It's just not the same without him. ='(**

**A/N2: this takes place six months after he's been gone. **

It had been six agonising months since Elliot had left the precinct and Kelly and Nick had taken over. Olivia had fought the feelings for months, reasoning with herself that sooner or later she would stop missing him, and she would find common ground with the new detectives, she might even start to like them. Cragen watched her like a hawk, which bugged her. She had never had to be watched before, and even Munch and Fin had their moments of asking how she was doing, as if without Elliot she had forgotten how to function, which if she was honest, wasn't all that far from the truth.

Olivia didn't sparkle the same way she had before. There was no subtle jokes or small smiles when something was funny. She poured her heart and soul into each and every case, and for some reason it mattered more that she solved them, as if she was trying to prove herself, or make up for Elliot's absence.

Despite her ability to act professional at all times, Olivia flinched every time Cragen ordered her to work with Nick or Kelly. She felt like Cragen was trying to replace the irreplaceable, and it made Olivia feel sick. She said nothing though. She went with whoever she was assigned to, and she worked hard at whatever case she was on. And when she was back at the precinct she felt that familiar rush of anger for the way that Elliot had left, and wondered why she even cared so much that he was gone.

She hadn't spoken to him since, and he had made no effort to call her, which was why Olivia was stunned when Kathy walked into the precinct late one afternoon, and asked to speak with her. Olivia was finishing up with her paperwork, when she was interrupted.

Munch, who had been standing nearby, suggested she use the empty interrogation room for some privacy. Olivia, who's curiosity made the deciding vote, nodded and led Kathy into the room, and then quietly closed the door behind her.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, trying to hide the nervous feeling she had in the pit of her stomach that resembled the likes of the spin-cycle on her washing machine.

Kathy shifted on her feet. "I um… I need to ask a favour, and forgive me if it sounds out of line, but I just have to ask."

This made Olivia nervous. "Okay…"

"I would like you to come to dinner, tonight. I know that you have cases and I know your probably busy, I remember the hours it takes to be a- listen, I need you to come. Elliot needs you to come."

Olivia took a visible step back. "Did he ask?" this surprised her, since he hadn't called her in six months. How could he expect her to-

"He doesn't know," she admitted, cutting off her thoughts. "I didn't tell him I was asking you, I just- I didn't want to get his hopes up in case you say no."

"he hasn't called me since he put in his papers," she told him. "What makes you think he even wants to see me?"

"I just know," Kathy replied. There were some times in a marriage, where you didn't have to ask, you just simply knew, and this was one of those times. "Please come. You don't even have to stay long, just enough to- please… I never thought I'd ever have to ask anything of you again, but some things you just escape. I think you will always be wanted in his life. I know that he hasn't exactly been the greatest friend to you, I mean, not telling you and- it must have hurt."

Kathy had no idea.

"I don't think I want to see him," Olivia said, honestly. What kind of relationship did they have if Elliot couldn't even tell her that he was leaving? It made her feel sick every time she thought about it.

Kathy nodded. "I understand that. I do. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't the most important thing. Please, Olivia. Please, come."

There was something about her desperation that made Olivia say yes. At least if she saw him, she could set some things straight and he could answer a few haunting questions that wouldn't leave her. "Alright," she agreed. "But I can't promise that I won't get angry at him. He left without a word. I can't just forget that. He was my partner for twelve years. I deserved that much, so if I-"

"I understand," she said. "I do. It's fine. Get mad if you want. So, you'll come then?"

"Yes. I'll come. What time?"

"Six."

"I'll be there."

**So… how did I do? I missed those cliff-hangers. **

**Are you ready for the next chapter? Reviews are nice… it's been a while, since I don't upload half as much as I used to. Sorry. My muse was on vacation. I hope he doesn't go away that long again, but you can never tell. *turns to muse and starts bickering***

**=))**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I present you with the next chapter. =) Thank you for your response to the beginning. Without you guys egging me on, I wouldn't bother… xo**

In the mirror, Olivia checked herself once more at the reflection before she stepped away and took her bag from the bed and wandered through the house to the lounge room. Her stomach felt like a wrestling pit for snakes. It took every ounce of courage she had not to call the Stabler house and cancel dinner. She had been a wreck for the last three hours. What was she supposed to say to Elliot when they came face to face? She couldn't be sure she wouldn't sucker-punch him, and she was sure that wouldn't go down well.

She looked at the clock on the wall, and groaned. It was time to go.

Olivia grabbed the bottle of wine from the cupboard, which she was taking with her. Her mother had always taught her not to visit someone empty-handed if you could help it. And besides, a drink or two might break the ice and take the edge off. She drove to Elliot's, listening to a light country station, Martina McBride's voice filling the car with the lyrics **"Come on, now, everyone falls down everyone crawls now and then, then they get up again. You cry if you want to, that's what we all do, but if you think you'll never move on, your wrong baby wrong…"** And despite her mood, she managed to smile. Maybe she could take a leaf out of her book, and hold her head up high.

As she pulled up along the curb, Olivia's stomach well surpassed the snake pit feeling, and shifted into a ball of unmanageable knots. She felt the vomit rise to her throat and she swallowed it back, wincing at the acid-like feeling on her tongue, and climbed out of the car and walked up the stairs to his apartment. She got up the courage to ring the doorbell and stepped back, waiting for someone to answer.

The door opened and Kathy's face appeared.

"Hi," she smiled, widening the door and stepping aside. "I thought you were going to cancel. I waited by the phone for the last three hours."

"Yeah, well…" _I almost did,_ she thought.

"I'm glad you came. Thank you."

Olivia stepped passed her, handing her a bottle of wine.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that," she said. "Thank you, though. Come on, in… I'll grab some glasses. Elliot's in the living room." Kathy disappeared then, towards the kitchen, leaving Olivia to face Elliot on her own.

She stopped in the hallway for a moment to gather her thoughts and then took a brave step towards the living room. He was reading the paper when she walked in, his eyes peeled to an article. He glanced up when he heard her, and his face was etched with the element of surprise. Had Kathy told him she was coming?

"What are you-." He stood from his chair and took a step forward. "Why… is something wrong? What are you doing here?"

Olivia frowned. "Kathy invited me for dinner, I thought you knew." That was very sneaky.

"She said she was inviting someone but she- she didn't say who it was."

"It's me," she shrugged.

"I can see that. Olivia I-"

"I don't really want to talk to you, El. I don't know what I'm even doing here. I think this was a mistake. I'm going to go," she turned to leave.

"Wait!"

"What?" she barked, turning on him. "What do you want to say that took you six months to say it. You didn't call me, El. You quit without a word of warning, and you- you didn't even talk to me about it. You didn't even say goodbye. Do you think that whatever you have to say to me now is worth me sticking around for?"

His cheeks burned red. "I know that I have a lot of explaining to do, Liv, but-"

"But? But what? Don't you dare try and rectify this by coming up some excuse that you think works. I was your partner for twelve goddamn years, Elliot. I have never been so angry or so hurt by the way you handled this. I was your friend…"

"You _are_ my friend."

"No, I'm not. What kind of friend does what you did? You walked out on me. I had to find out that you put your papers in from Cragen. The look on his face when-" Olivia took a few seconds to control her emotions. "I would never do to you what you did to me. I would never leave without at least telling you."

"I know," he nodded. "I was a jerk."

"That's one word for it," she agreed.

Elliot dropped his hands by his side. "I don't know how to make it up to you."

"You can't," she stressed. "You made a choice. You know, I at least expected a phone call or… something. You have no idea what that did to me. You were the only man in my life, and you knew that, and like everyone else in my life, you let me down. I don't know how to get passed that."

Elliot looked like a puppy that had been kicked, and he looked down, studying his hands, unable to look her in the face.

Kathy appeared in the room, three glasses in one hand and the bottle of wine, now-opened, in the other. "Does everyone want a glass of wine?"

"Sorry, I can't stay," Olivia announced.

"What? Why?" Kathy asked. "Elliot, what the hell did you say to her!"

Olivia shook her head and rushed for the door, eager to get as far away from Elliot as possible. She felt the tears sting her eyes, and she was desperate not to let him see how much he affected her. Kathy was quick to follow her and stopped her at the front door.

"Don't leave," she pleaded. "Please. You've come this far. I know that Elliot is stubborn but he wants you here. He does. I know he does… Olivia… please."

Olivia squeezed her eyes shut. "I don't think so."

"She's right," Elliot said, joining them in the hallway. "You should stay. There is a lot we need to say to each other. I think if you leave we won't talk again, and that sounds like another six months of hell."

_Another_, she thought, was the last six months hard for him? She sure hope so, considering what he had put her though.

"Please, stay," Elliot begged. "I don't want you to go."

Olivia shook her head, mad at herself that he still had even enough power to get her to stay, when all she wanted to do was crawl under the covers of her bed, and shut out the world, like she had every night when she came home from the precinct, to an empty house, and an empty heart.

"Will you stay?"

Olivia met his eyes and for the first time in six months, the hole that had expanded in her heart, suddenly closed over. And she felt like she was home again.

**I know, I know… another cliff-hanger. Sort of… This is NOT the end tho. I promise. =))**

**Leave a review if you like… no pressure. *bats eyelashes***


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I apologize for getting the name Amanda and Kelly mixed up. I have watched a few interviews about the new cast, and whatnot, so I am guessing that's why I got the name wrong. As for Nick… I remember him from Cold case, so it's easier not to get his real name mixed with his character. Anyways, sorry. Please forgive me and read on…**_

At the table, Olivia said nothing, as she pushed her roast beef and vegetables around on her plate. She didn't have the strength to say anything deep and meaningful, she was far too hurt and angry.

"So, how's work?" Kathy asked, trying to break the tension.

Olivia tensed. "Fine," she said, vaguely.

"Anything different from the usual ones?" Elliot asked, with interest.

Olivia shook her head, she left out the fact that the precinct had two new members. "None other than the usual. What have you been doing with your time?"

"I'm a receptionist," he answered.

"Really?"

"It pays the bills."

Olivia would never have imagined him cooped up in office work, after him being so active on the force. "how's it going?"

Elliot smiled. "Deadly. It's about near killing me. It's the hardest job I have ever had to do. I'm bored all the time. I miss the precinct… I miss y-"

Olivia held her breath. For a moment, Elliot had forgotten where he was. It was obvious that he wanted to say some things to Olivia, but having his wife sitting beside him, maybe wasn't the smartest move.

"I um…" Kathy stood from the chair. "I'm going to fix dessert. I'll be in the kitchen. I'm going to give the two of you, a moment."

When she was out of sight, Elliot leaned over the table a little. "I know that what I did to you is unforgivable. I can see the pain I caused you, and I never meant to do that, I swear to God, I never meant to do that. I just couldn't- I couldn't come and tell you. I was so messed up, and-" he cleared his throat. "What I did… how do I even begin to pick up the pieces and… I didn't know what to do or how to…"

Olivia felt him reaching out, and she tried to encourage him. Because no matter what he had done to her. No matter the pain he had caused, she loved him, and that meant forgiveness even when you didn't want to give it, even when the act was so unforgivable you couldn't see the light of day anymore.

"I thought you needed space, so I gave you that… I know what happened to that girl changed something in you, I do that get that. I'm not even mad that you left, El. I'm not. I understand why. I just don't understand how, after all we have been through, you thought so little of me that I didn't even get a goodbye." It was that, that made her feel three inches tall.

Surprise etched across his face. "You think that's why I didn't say goodbye."

"I don't know why?" she said, tearfully. "All I know is that I turned up for work one day and you were gone, that's what I know. What did you expect me to do without you? I mean, when did you get to decide what was right for me. When did you get to choose when our partnership ended. Didn't I get a choice? Didn't I matter at all?"

"Yes, you mattered," he man looked as if he had been sucker-punched. "Of course you mattered. It was why I couldn't- I couldn't tell you because if I did, I wouldn't have left."

"And that's bad?" she asked him. If he had at least shared his feelings with her, then maybe it would have turned out differently.

"I would have resented you for that. I didn't want that to happen, Liv."

"Does it really matter now?" she challenged. "I hate you anyway."

Elliot almost smiled. "No, you don't."

"Don't I?"

"No. You don't have it in you."

Olivia shook her head. "Bastard," she muttered.

Neither of them needed to say that she didn't hate him. They both knew.

"I miss you so much that I can't breathe," she told him. "Do you know what that's like?"

"Yes," he nodded. "It's been six months and before tonight I felt like I had an elephant sitting on my chest. I didn't think it would be this hard. I keep waiting for the pain to dim, and I- I keep thinking that it will be different tomorrow. One more day, I tell myself… one more day and I'll start forgetting her face, and the way she calls me on my shit, and doesn't let me get away with all the things that I could… I wonder what you're doing at the precinct and all the paperwork you have to do. Do you have more responsibility because of me or-"

"No," she answered. "We have two new members. Amanda and Nick."

"How are they?"

"I hate them. I mean, they're good detectives but-"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you hate them?"

She looked up and meet his gaze. "They're just a reminder that you're not there, and sometimes that hurts so much that I- I hate them just being near me. Munch looks after me, he and Fin kinda look out for me, you know."

"I'm glad. I'm sorry that you hate them."

Olivia shrugged. His words didn't change anything. They were just words. "Why didn't you tell me, why did you just- why did…" she couldn't get the words to come out right.

But he seemed to know what she was getting at, and he answered her. "I knew that I could still hold onto you in some way if I didn't say the words."

"What words?"

"I'm leaving. If I said them, then it would mean I was not only giving up the only job I have ever known, which was hard enough, but saying goodbye to you… Liv, how could I do that? How was I supposed to give up my best friend? How was I supposed to walk away from the only one person who understood me inside and out?"

Olivia was at a loss for words. Sometimes she wondered if, despite his marriage, there was some feelings on his side than ran deeper than that of a twelve-year partnership.

_**Thanks to STARIE78 who is my new God-sent. *grins happily* I got to see the deleted scene of the Semper Fi necklace. And I was thinking, it was SOOOOO El. I have to believe – because let's face it the man is sexy as hell and irreplaceable in the world of SVU – that it was his way of trying to reach out to her. He couldn't do a frontal greeting, because too much time had passed, so he did the next best thing. Am I the only one who feels that way? PLEASE share your views about that… or about El leaving and how the writers handled it… I'd love to hear what everyone thinks =)) **_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is the last chapter… but it's a long one, so… and I have a new SVU FF in my head, so hopefully my muse and I can work together again, and bring you something new. Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed, read and alerted. You're awesome! =))**

The night drew to a close, and Olivia excused herself, reasoning on an early morning, but she was sure that Elliot read right through her. "I'm sorry, I have to go… you know how it is. I'll um…" she considered her words for a moment. Too much time had passed, too many things had been unsaid, and maybe staying in contact wasn't the best idea.

"I'll call you," he promised, saying what she was afraid to say.

"Okay," she muttered, not believing him.

Elliot stood from the table. "I'll walk you out."

"Thank you for dinner, Kathy. It was very nice."

Kathy nodded. "You're welcome. Thank you for coming."

Elliot walked Olivia down the passage towards the front door. The two of them stood in silence for what seemed like forever, and Olivia finally looked up at him, really seeing him for the first time in six months. The dark circles under his eyes, showed the lack of sleep, and had aged him another ten years. He looked small and lost, and for a moment she wanted to reach out and pull him into her arms, holding him tightly, as if that might change all that had happened.

There was something else in his eyes, something that frightened her – desire. The pair seemed to circle each other without moving, weighing each other up. Elliot tried to read her mind, but for once he couldn't seem to get passed the barrier that she had built up since his absence.

Olivia's gaze moved to his soft luscious lips… kissable lips. It had been a long time since she had forced herself to stop thinking of him that way.

"Tell me what you're thinking?" he begged.

Olivia blushed.

"I used to be able to see it in your eyes, but I- I can't…"

"I was thinking…" there is no way in hell she was going to be honest. "I was thinking that- that I won't see you again," she lied.

"Why?"

"Because you left and this dinner was anything but easy."

"It will get better. I promise. Don't walk away thinking that it hasn't killed me as much as it's killed you."

"It doesn't matter," she snapped. "You are the one who made the choice."

Elliot nodded. "I know. I realize now how much of a mistake that was."

"I'm happy for you," she said sarcastically.

Elliot locked eyes with her and she felt her whole body flush with a kind of warmth that she had never experienced with anyone else. The chemistry was as thick as smoke in a house fire, and she couldn't deny it as much as she wanted to.

"I have to go," she said, nervously. "I'll see you."

He reached for her arm, and a shot of electricity passed between them. Out of fear of her own emotions, Olivia pulled away quickly, just in time to see Kathy enter the hallway. She shook her head and opened the door. She couldn't get out their fast enough.

Elliot stood watching the closed door, unable to comprehend what had just happened. Had he reached out to kiss her, with his wife only a few steps away? What had he been thinking, or not, in his case?

"I haven't seen you like that in six months," Kathy told him, lingering a few steps behind him.

The comment made Elliot nervous. "Like what?"

"Alive," she said, sadly. "Since you quit the force you have barely uttered a word and now that Olivia is back, you… Listen, I don't want to fight with you. I have no strength left for that, and I have done everything I can to support your decision, but I can't help you."

"I don't know what you mean?" he said, looking at her.

"I mean, I don't think I'm the right person to help you anymore."

Elliot frowned. "You want me to see a shrink?" Was she insane? He wasn't going to do that. Ever.

"No, Elliot," she said, quietly. "I can't pretend that I didn't see it, and why should I?"

"What?" he hated it when she played those stupid guessing games.

"The chemistry between you and Olivia. I'm your wife. I shouldn't have to pretend that I feel happy whenever you look my way, or feel like I- I know you didn't do it on purpose and I know you have always been faithful. I know you have tried so hard with me, and I know you love me in your own way."

Elliot listened.

"I used to think that you and were meant to be together. We worked so hard to stay together and we lasted so long, I really believed that you and I were soul mates. No relationship is easy. But when I see you with Olivia, I get this feeling… that maybe we're not."

"Kathy…"

"It's not your fault. I don't blame you. I was the one who invited her to dinner. I could see that she brought you alive, in ways that I have been trying to for months. I don't know why she can change you in a split second and I can't. I guess it's just the way it is," the tears filled her eyes as she spoke to him, hatred and anger non-existent. It was obvious that she didn't blame him, but it still hurt, the expression etched across her her face was evident of that.

Elliot shook his head. Kathy was his friend, and the mother of his children, if nothing else and he deeply cared about her. He never wanted her to be unhappy and he was sorry that he had, even for a moment, because he had given so much of himself to her, sometimes when it hurt to do so, because in his own way he loved her, and he knew he always would. She was his first, and that never went away.

"I'm sorry," he told her.

"I know you are."

"What can I do?" he asked, desperately. Whatever it was, he'd do it.

"I want you to be happy," she answered. "You deserve that, and I deserve a man who loves me the way that you love her."

"Kathy, I-"

"Please, don't say anything. It's already too hard. Okay? So just hold me and tell me we can always be friends. I need that, and I need you in my life no matter what, because you are the father of my children and the love of my life."

He pulled her into his arms then, and held her against him for a long time.

Olivia heard the familiar tone of her phone, indicating that she had a message. She checked it, reluctantly, having a feeling it was the same person who had been trying to contact her for the last three days. The name flashed on the screen of her HTC sensation and she dropped the phone on the desk beside her, and went back to what she was doing.

She didn't want to talk to Elliot. The way he had made her feel when she was with him, made her feel sick and guilty, because he was married and she liked Kathy. Kathy deserved more than a husband who cheated on her, and Olivia wasn't going to be the one to let that happen, no matter how much she loved him and wanted him. she respected Kathy too much to hurt her that way, and she loved Elliot enough to let him go.

If only he would take the hint.

She understood his phone calls and text messages were his way of reaching out, but she also understood that if she receipted them, she was treading on dangerous ground. It wouldn't be hard to start an affair with him, considering they no longer worked together, and it wouldn't take a lot to convince him of that, she had a feeling he wanted it as much as she did. And she hated herself for it.

But even ignoring his calls and text messages, Kathy made an appearance on the fourth day.

"Can I have a word?"

"Again?" she asked, not welcoming her with the warm greeting she deserved. Olivia was tired and overworked, and she had no patience to listen to Kathy talk about how Elliot needed to see her, for whatever reason he had told her of.

"Please," she begged. "I think you'll like what I have to say."

"Doubtful," she mumbled, standing from her desk and leading her down the hallway to the vending machine. She wanted a soda. To hell with tea. She needed sugar.

Kathy got straight to the point. "I asked you to come to dinner because Elliot hasn't been himself since he quit the force, and I was running low on ideas. You were my last hope. I wanted you to make a difference, and you did. He came alive, Olivia. For months I did all I could to do that and I couldn't help him. And in one quick flash, you came in and you changed his world."

Olivia put the money in the vending machine. "I don't think that-"

"Please, listen, because this isn't easy for me. I knew the two of you always had this bond that I could never understand and I think it was supposed to be that way. I hate that I couldn't be the one to make the difference, because I love him so much."

Olivia pressed the button to order a soda. "Kathy, I would never-"

"I'm not finished," she said, forcefully. "Just listen to me. Give me that much?"

Olivia nodded and took the soda can from the machine and stood up straight, giving Kathy her undivided attention.

"I don't know if it was meant to be this way or not, but I think that what the two of you have is rare, and it doesn't happen to everyone, so when there's a chance to make it work, how do you deny it?"

"I don't understand what you're trying to say?" Olivia said, awkwardly. Surely, she couldn't be talking about love.

"I'm trying to say that I know how you feel about Elliot, and I know that he feels the same way. He always has. But he has a strong faith and he believes in God. That keeps him from doing the wrong thing, more often than not."

Or maybe she was. But shouldn't she have been scratching her eyes out instead?

"I don't understand why-"

"I'm not beating the crap out of you?"

Olivia nodded. Not that Olivia couldn't defend herself, she was a trained cop after all.

"I love Elliot, more than you would ever know. But he isn't happy with me and I don't want to force him to be with me when I know he really wants to be with you. Don't think that this is easy for me. I am dying inside, and I don't even know how I am going to cope afterwards. But I have his children, and they'll be the ones to help me through this."

"I'm sorry," Olivia said, unsure of what else to say.

"Will you give-"

"Olivia!" Cragen called. "There's been another attack!"

Olivia sighed and turned to Kathy. "I have to go… you know how it is."

"I remember. Will you just think about it, and the next time that he calls, don't ignore it. It's your life you're ignoring, too. Remember that!"

Olivia nodded, and walked away, her words echoing in her mind.

Next time, Olivia did answer the phone when he called. She happened to be finishing her Chinese take away when the phone went off. She took a deep breath as his name flashed across the screen and she picked it up in her hands.

"Hi," she greeted.

"Uh… um… I- I didn't think you'd pick… hi," he muttered.

Olivia smiled. It amused her that he was nervous. "Yeah, well… maybe you deserve a break."

"Hi."

"You said that already," she smiled to herself.

"Yeah, I- I guess I did."

"Did you want something?"

"You," he answered.

Olivia's body flushed with a warmth she hadn't felt in years, since the first time she saw Elliot in the precinct and shook his hand. "Elliot, I-"

"I don't want to scare you. I just- I'm so sick of lying to everyone around me. I'm sick of lying to myself… and to you. Kathy left me."

"I know," she said.

"You do?"

"Yes. She told me I should answer the phone… give you a chance."

"She did that?"

"That's what love is," she told him. "And forgiving each other. I forgive you, El… for walking away and not calling me."

"Because that's what love is?" he asked.

There was a silence. The question didn't need an answer. It was clear.

"Let me take you out to dinner?" he pleaded. "Will you… please?"

"I don't know what to say," she said, honestly. It was all happening so fast, and she was afraid. Afraid that everything she ever wanted was within her grasp, afraid that if she reached out to touch it, it would simply diminish. "I don't know if I'm ready to do this-"

"Okay," he said, quickly. "So, we'll take it as slow as you want. Start small. Start with dinner and conversation, okay?"

"Okay," she agreed. "I'll see you tomorrow at seven."

"I'll be there."

Olivia hung up before she had a chance to change her mind.

The next night, she didn't tell him about the butterflies in her stomach, and the hope that one dinner conversation could change their lives. She just accepted that it may or may not have been that easy, and prayed that for once, things worked out the way she wanted them to, and left the rest up to Fate.

As she stepped out into the cold New York air, she saw him make his way up the apartment steps. "Hi," he smiled, looking as nervous as she felt, dressed in one of his good suits. The same one that she always told him he looked particularly handsome in.

"Hey," she replied, relaxing a little. Olivia was dressed in a white satin dress, halter neck, that fell to her ankles. Her hair was pulled into a twist, and she was the picturesque of beauty.

As she stepped down onto the pavement, he pulled her gently into his arms. She held her breath, staring into his ice-blue eyes, and feeling the desire scream out from his finger tips. He wanted her. She felt it with every fibre of her being. And it both scared and excited her. Then without warning, he kissed her, his lips brushing gently against hers in way that told her this was more than just a hormonal action. She felt his love and she found herself responding to him, pressing herself against him as he deepened the kiss. Fireworks exploded in her head. It was better than any dream she could conjure up in her mind.

It was better than Christmas.

And as quickly as it happened, he stepped away, smiling shyly. "I didn't want to be thinking about that all night. I want to listen when you have something to say. I thought it was better to just get it done first…"

"Okay," she replied, silently scolding herself for not being able to come up with a better response. Elliot Stabler, her twelve-year partner, had just kissed her and it was heavenly.

"Okay."

"One problem," she replied, finding her voice again.

Elliot frowned.

"Now it's all I can think about," she smiled, seductively. This time, she reached out and gripped the material of his shirt and pulled him to her, resting her mouth over his, and starting the explosion of fireworks, all over again. There dinner reservation would just have to wait.

Because Fate was already working its magic… with the added help of cupid.

**I wanted to make it realistic. I wanted to have emotions high, and give the reader a sense of a future, however they want it to be. But also leave you with an E/O kiss… Anyways, your opinion matters, so drop me a line and share your view. **

**And… have a great day/night!**


End file.
